


My boyfriend’s...boyfriend?

by Lilahkirkland



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Feels, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possibility of future smut, Threesome - F/M/M, or lack of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilahkirkland/pseuds/Lilahkirkland
Summary: Some people have a lot of love to give. And some people aren’t good a sharing.





	My boyfriend’s...boyfriend?

Pilot

 

You know how in a relationship it’s two people? That’s the norm right. Two people usually male and female. Or at least that’s how it was for me growing up. Small town, one school, where everyone knew if you worked under the table at the local grocery store, or were the daughter of the most stereotypical white man in town. Or in my case both. Sure you’d see a few gay/lesbian couples around but that was more of a rare occurrence or rebellious phase, and in my household that’s just not how things were done . That is until I became part of that taboo culture. No I’m not gonna suddenly tell you that I found the right girl and fell in love or I realized that I like dressing as a guy and being called Kyle. No this is a story about how some people have a little more love to give than others

**Author's Note:**

> Just seeing how many people actually want this so leave a comment down below on your opinion (just please don’t be an asshole just cause you don’t agree with the type of relationship cause I don’t care for that shit)


End file.
